


Third Time is a Charm

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp has the worst timing in the world...or maybe the world has the worst timing for Kyp. Either way, he is bound and determined to tell Jaina how he feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time is a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeframe:** post-Dark Nest Trilogy

Kyp Durron had the worst luck in the world, and he knew it. It was no surprise that this day would be any different. Kyp had loved Jaina Solo since the age of thirty when Jaina had flown in Lando’s Folly. He decided that today was the day he was going to tell her how much he cared for her. But of course nothing ever went smoothly for Kyp.

The crisis with the Killiks had ended a little over a year ago today. Jaina and Jag had completely ignored each other after she found him, and Jaina tossed Zekk out of her life like a leaf on the wind. Kyp knew that it was a sign that Jaina and him were meant to be together. But Kyp hadn’t had the courage to tell Jaina how he felt, till now that is.

He had planned the whole day a month ago and he couldn’t see a problem with it. He asked Jaina to go on a picnic with him and she had accepted. Kyp figured that while they were sitting in the park talking and eating he’d tell her how much she meant to him and then lean over and kiss her. She’d fall head over heels for him and then tell him how much she’s wanted this. It had sounded like a good plan…but not everything worked out as planned.

Kyp arrived at Jaina’s apartment around twelve o’clock as planned and waited for to let him in. When she opened the door Kyp couldn’t help but smile because of her natural beauty.

“Why are you grinning like you have a secret?”

“Because I do. You look beautiful, and that’s a secret I don’t plan on sharing with this galaxy.”

Jaina blushed and grabbed Kyp’s arm. “Come on Romeo. We have a picnic to get to, and I’m hungry so let’s get moving.”

“Your wish is my command, Goddess.”

“Why do you still call me that?”

“What, Goddess?” After catching a little nod he continued, “Because that’s what you are. You’re too beautiful to be any mere human so Goddess suits you perfectly in my eyes.”

Jaina began leading him out of the building and down the front lawn. “Let’s walk,” Jaina stated when Kyp headed for his speeder. Kyp shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

~;~;~;

When they reached the park Kyp had picked to have the picnic Jaina spread a blanket out while he began to unpack the basket they had brought.

They ate their lunch in silence, enjoying each other’s company. As they were putting any uneaten food back in the basket Kyp noticed something, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well you have a little bit of a mustache…from the blue milk.” Jaina rubbed at her top lip but ended up smearing most of it.

Kyp chuckled harder then suggested, “Here let me help.” Kyp reached over and gently rubbed his thumb across her upper lip. Their eyes met as he said, “There, perfect.” It felt like time didn’t exist anymore each caught in the other’s gaze, never wanting to move.

Slowly Kyp let his eyes fall downward and muttered, “Jaina.” He looked back up at her and couldn’t stop as he felt himself being pulled closer to her. Their lips were inches apart when suddenly something hit Kyp in the back of the head. He turned quickly to find a ball sitting beside him and a young kid walking to him.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to hit you, but my friend threw the ball too high to catch.” The kid apologized profusely and Kyp told him not to worry about it, but inside Kyp was upset. That was his moment to tell Jaina how he felt and it was over now.

After the kid left he looked back at Jaina but she was looking at the ground. Kyp didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet hoping she’d break the tense silence.

~;~;~;

Jaina felt embarrassed but didn’t know why. She had almost kissed Kyp. She didn’t know what to think about this. He was like a brother to her, but she had felt something more staring into the emerald depths of his eyes. She had felt something akin to desire. She really wanted to kiss him, to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked, to run her hands through his dark locks as he ravished her lips. She quickly looked back up at Kyp hoping that he hadn’t heard her thoughts through their Force-bond. He didn’t seem to be paying attention. He was fiddling with a piece of grass.

“That didn’t hurt did it?” Jaina asked and immediately regretted it. She cursed herself, _what a stupid thing to say_!

Kyp looked at her and instantly wished he hadn’t. “No, I barely felt it.” He watched her lips as he spoke. They were cherry red and moist as she had just ran her tongue over them. “Jaina…I have something I need to tell you.”

“Yes, Kyp?”

“I…I…” Kyp was finding it hard to speak, his minded clouded with thoughts of Jaina’s lips. Gently he cupped her face in his hands and again felt himself being pulled closer, their lips inches apart.

Suddenly his comlink started chirping and Jaina heard Kyp utter a few explicit words that she guessed he had picked up from her father.

“Durron here,” he muttered angrily.

“I’m sorry, Kyp, I know this is your day off but I need your help.” Master Skywalker’s voice resounded from the comlink.

“Not as sorry as I am,” Kyp muttered. “I’ll meet you at your office in twenty minutes.”

“Thanks Kyp.” Kyp closed his comlink and stored it in his pocket again. “Come on, Goddess. Time to get you home.”

“Well maybe I want to come with you. Whatever my Uncle has to say must be important since he interrupted us, I want to know what this is all about.”

“Don’t worry, after I’m done I’ll come see you at your apartment.”

~;~;~;

Kyp walked Jaina home and after seeing her to her door left to find Master Skywalker.

When he entered his office it was to find all the Masters from the advisory council in his office. “What’s going on?”

“Well there’s a little dispute on Corellia and I’d like you and Tahiri to take a team of Jedi over to settle the dispute.”

“How bad is it?” Kyp assumed it had to be bad to warrant a whole team but wanted to know the extent.

“It’s bad enough. A fight broke out in the capital and the President is being held captive. I’d like you to go in and rescue the President and settle the dispute.”

“Okay but on one condition.” Luke nodded and Kyp continued, “Jaina will help me organize the mission, not Tahiri. If you’d like Tahiri can be one of the Jedi on the team.”

“Done. I want a team of four other Jedi to accompany you and I want you headed out by tonight.” Master Skywalker dismissed everyone and Kyp headed for Jaina’s apartment.

~;~;~;

“So what’s happening?” Jaina had opened the door before Kyp had stepped off the turbolift leading to her apartment.

“It seems you and I have a mission. There’s a dispute over on Correllia and they’d like us to help resolve it.”

“When do we leave?” Jaina led him to one of the sofas in her living room.

“Tonight. I need three more Jedi to come along also.”

“How bout Valin, Jysella, and Jacen? Jysella’s a little inexperienced but I think she’d be a good asset to the team.”

“That’s perfect. I’ll call Valin, can you call Jysella and Jacen?

“Sure.” Jaina went over to her com station and punched in the numbers for Jysella’s comlink. When Jaina didn’t receive an answer she hung up and tried Jacen’s. Jacen answered after a few minutes and Jaina became suspicious.

“What are you doing, Jacen?”

“Nothing. What do you want Jaina?”

“Kyp and I are leaving on a mission tonight and we’d like you to come along. You don’t happen to know where Jysella Horn is, do you?”

“Umm, yeah I’ll go and Jys is here with me.” Jaina raised her eyebrows at her brother but didn’t say anything else.

“Ask her if she’ll come along also. And if so then meet us at hangar bay 71 at 1930 hours.”

Jaina hung up and turned to find Kyp still talking into his comlink, “…meet us at the hangar bay in two hours.”

Kyp closed his comlink and put it back in his pocket. “It seems that Tahiri and Valin were at Tahiri’s and they weren’t exactly clothed at the time.”

“Well they’re not the only people hooking up…it seems I caught Jace and Jys together also.”

Kyp raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything else. He took a seat on the couch and Jaina joined him.

“Jaina, there’s something I need to tell you,” Kyp said quietly. “Please don’t say anything till I’m done. I love you Jaina. I have since you were sixteen but I never told you because it didn’t seem like the right time. You were with Captain Cardboard till the end of the Vong War and then you were joined with Zekk during the Killik crisis. But today I wanted to tell you and we seemed to keep getting interrupted, till now.” Kyp looked up at Jaina. “I can’t stand the thought of not being with you anymore. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Kyp stopped for a minute and Jaina leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

“I guess the third time is the charm,” Jaina whispered as she broke the kiss. “I love you too.

Kyp leaned forward again and captured her lips in another kiss. This time it wasn’t as gentle though. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and Jaina opened her mouth to allow his tongue to duel with hers. He felt her hands slide around his neck to his hair. He moaned softly as her hands began to roam tirelessly through his dark locks. He gently pulled away from her and noticed her swollen lips.

Kyp looked at Jaina. “Yep the third time is the best.”

~;~;~;~;~;


End file.
